


I'd burn this city down just to show you the light

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's basically jalex coffeeshop au, where alex and vic are room mates at a uni and jack is cute barista that hits on alex. loads of other band members featured in the story also alex has a bit of fucked up mind here because there ain't no fanfic without some emotional trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd burn this city down just to show you the light

**Author's Note:**

> who the fuck even knows what i'm doing here? not me lol. I'm sorry if this is shit. I really am.  
> this is basically my first ever fanfic that I am actually uploading so please be nice and tell me if I should continue or what could I do to improve.  
> thanks for reading xxx

**Chapter 1**

Cold late February breeze sent waves on honey haired man's face. Alex immediately regretted not taking a scarf with him as he stepped out of him dorm. He glanced at his phone screen to see he had one hour left before his first period. Getting out his headphones, he headed out in the direction of the nearest coffee shop.

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath, when he saw the sign on the door saying that the shop is closed due to reconstruction. Could this Monday morning get any shittier? He asked himself. Hopefully, he would find some other place to get his daily dose of caffeine before getting stuck in the lecture room for two hours.

Walking down the morning Baltimore streets, his mind buried in deep thoughts, Alex almost missed the coffee store. He was pretty sure he saw it already, but he's never actually been inside. It looked a bit small, very cozy though. Without next hesitation, Alex walked in.

Aroma of freshly made coffee and pastry filled his nose and the warmness was only welcomed by Alex, since his cheeks were rosy red from the cold. He took a place at the end of line, looking down on his phone screen. When his turn came and he picked up his gaze, Alex's eyes landed on the man behind the counter.

"Hi what can I get you?" the cashier asked with a smile that had somewhat mischievous hint. His hair was dark, with blond streaks, perfectly styled, jawline covered in light stubble.

"Eh... uh... Large black coffee, I mean." he managed to get out. Yeah, he was pretty fucking cute, but Alex was still bitter about the weather and life in general to do anything. The man picked up a paper cup and black sharpie.

"Okie dokie. What's your name?" he asked with a grin. Yeah, no. cute or not, people who used 'okie dokie' phrases weren't Alex's type. Too cheerful and full of life. Don't get him wrong, Alex was very much living his life, but who could blame him for being grumpy when he sees the bad in the world everywhere.

"Alex." he murmured, passed him the change and stood aside and waited for his drink to be made. When his order was ready he picked up the cup from counter. Alex was just about to take a sip from it when he noticed the name written on it in sloppy writing. It stood there: _Lexy_ and a smiley face next to it. He raised his eyebrow and glanced up to see the bartender looking at him amused, sending a wink in his direction. And Alex did absolutely not blush. At all. He shrugged and with puzzled expression, left towards the classes.

The teacher walked in and greeted the students. Everyone was essentially half asleep as they took out their notes. Alex dozed off half way through the second sentence, his stare involuntary slipping every now and then on the smiley face scribbled on his paper cup. What did it even mean? Was that guy flirting with him? Of course not. Why would he? And even if, Alex wasn't interested. Yes, he was cute, but he had college to graduate from and future to worry about, he was just fine with the few close friends he had.

Alex doesn't know why, but he didn't throw the cup away. He realized that he kept it only when he got back to his dorm room and set it down on desk. His roommate was probably out, because the place was silent. He threw his backpack on the couch, and went to set up water for another coffee. Then he turned on his iPod and snatched out his notepad where he wrote songs. Alex poured the boiling water in his favorite mug. He snuggled under a warm blanket, throwing one last glance on the paper cup sat in front of him. And for the first time in months he wrote lyrics without stopping or crossing everything out.

Vic walked into their dorm late in the evening to find Alex sprawled on the couch under a blanket, his face pressed down on his song sheets. He chuckled to himself and walked up to him, gently shaking his shoulders.

“Hey, Alex. Wake up, buddy.” He grunted and started blinking. Yawn escaped from his mouth as he rubbed his eyes.

“Ugh. Vic? Where the hell have you been?” Alex asked the longer haired man.

“Ah you know, just the usual. Getting wasted with Tony and Jaime.” Vic's stare skimmed down the table and landed on the cup.

“Lexy? Huh.” he noted teasingly. Alex's cheeks turned bright red.

“Uhm.. Just some annoying dude in a coffee store.”

“Somebody's got a crush” Vic said in a sing song voice.

“No I don't. Shut the fuck up you twat. I don't even know his name.” he replied with a frustrated frown.

“Whatever you say princess. But, you know, you should ask him out, studying isn't the only thing you have to do.”

“I do not.” Alex sighed and sat up “besides, you're the one talk about being a princess. Have you ever looked at your hair? They're better than Rian's ex girlfriend's. Not that it's bad. You look dashing.” he only heard the other man's laughter as he reached out for his phone. The clock on it's display said that it was half past eight in the evening.

There were three missed messages and one missed call. The call was from Rian and the two texts as well. The third one was only a phone company.

_Get your ass out of your dorm and come hang out w/ your friends. -R_

_Ok, never mind. Ur probably asleep. - R_

He did feel bad for not spending enough time with his friends. He really did. There just either wasn't enough time these days or he really didn't feel like going out and facing stupid people.

Glancing up, he saw Vic fumbling with his guitar, unlit cigarette dangling from in between his lips. Alex had two assignments to lend in tomorrow and all he had was half of the first one. He turned on his laptop and sighed. It had to be done. Though, he'd much rather just sleep. With Vic humming lightly in the background a tune Alex did not recognize, he started typing up his paper.

Honestly, he had no idea how Vic even passed any of his courses. He was out all the time and when he wasn't all he did was jam on his guitar, sing or not smoke. Though, he did saw him write some essay _once_. They were best friends since high school and Alex would swore nothing changed..

Three hours passed and he was only in the first quarter of his second task.

“Alex?” a voice called from the other side of room.

“Hmm?”

“Go to sleep. You look like hell. I noticed you've been really pale and tired recently... It's not worth it.” he said soothingly.

“No, I have to finish this. I'm fine, really.” he tried to reassure his friends but the way Vic looked at him it was obvious that he didn't really believe him

“....Lex? A-are those dreams returning?” he asked hesitantly, knowing how sensitive this topic could be for the honey haired man.

“I said I'm fine.” Alex repeated this time more firmly, shooting half a smile across the place in Vic's direction. The other man just shrugged, knowing that Alex was in fact not fine at all, although he tried to deny it. He knew he'd open up to him eventually.

Hours later, Alex finally shut down his laptop. Soft, slow breathing was coming from under Vic's covers. Trying to not make too much sound, he changed himself into comfortable cotton pyjama bottoms and gratefully laid down on his bed. With any luck, he's going to get around four hours of sleep today.

On the following morning, both of them did their early routines of making themselves look a bit less like a pile of crap. They had only one lecture today, luckily, together. Or not. It depends on who's side of view you saw it from. Both of them were very happy to have have each others company, but Alex was not so pleased with Vic doing weird shit the whole time. Like doodling in his notes, sending snapchats of his nose trill to Alex, or kicking his feet under the table. Seriously, how did he pass _anything_?

…

“Alex!” someone screamed excitedly and before he could turn around they threw themselves at him, squeezing him in a tight embrace.

“Get off of me you shithead!” he huffed out but soon broke into giggles, because seriously, his friend could be like a small kid sometimes.

“Aw, good old bitter Lex. And he actually went outside!” Austin cooed teasingly.

“It's cold as fuck in here, is why I don't go outside in winter” he murmured, pouting.

“Yeah and in summer, it's because it's too sunny, we know.” Vic laughed. The three men stood in the middle of the school campus. It was only ten o’clock in the morning and they already finished for the day.

“The guys are supposed to wait for us in the coffee store, so let's get going.” Austin said and started tugging Alex away.

...

They reached the store, and only then Alex realized it's the same shop, he visited yesterday. Shit. But of course, his life sucks and when they walked in the first thing he sees is the same guy behind the counter as yesterday. They stood in the line and when it was Vic's turn to order, he put the pieces together and knowingly looked at Alex. While his order was being made he mouthed to Alex: “that's him? Because wow” he doesn't respond.

“One large black coffee, please.” Alex carefully asks. The man behind the counter was smiling widely at him.

“Sure thing.” he responded with deep voice that may or may not sent shiver down his spine.

“That will be 2,50 $.” he stated. Alex was about to hand him in the change when he remembered something.

“W-wait. But that's 50 cents less than it was yesterday.” Alex stuttered, biting his bottom lip.

“Well, you get a discount because you're cute.” the stranger stated. Okay, he was flirting with him. Probably. Or just embarrassing him. Alex nervously looked around, not being sure how to respond. He noticed the name tag on the cashier's apron. It said _Jack._ That suited him pretty well, he decided.

“Oh. Hmm. Thanks, I guess.” he acknowledged, praying that he wasn't blushing as much as he thought he was. He played with a strand of his hair while he stood a bit aside waiting for his coffee. He took the cup from the counter and turned to walk in the direction of the table where his friends waited for him. It was the same crooked handwriting as yesterday, except this time there wasn't a smiley face behind Lexy, but _xo..._ Was _Jack_ for real?

When he sat himself down Vic was already smiling at him with an expression of a thirteen years old teenage girl, who's best friend just talked to her crush. Without second hesitation, Vic snatched his coffee from his hand to read the sign.

“Dude, he's so flirting with you. And you so have a crush on him. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me.” he exclaimed solemnly, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

“Secret, what secret?”Alan joined their conversation. Great. You tell Alan something, he'll tell it to Austin. If you tell something to Vic, he'll pass it to his brother and Jaime etc., etc.

“So, basically _Lexy_ here has a crush on whatshisname bartender over there.”

“First of all, I don't and second, his name's Jack. Plus I've talked to him like 5 sentences all together, so stop acting like I'm getting married.” he ranted, glaring daggers at both of his friends. Their response was however interrupted with a howling laughter from the rest of the group, because Rian was telling some of his absurd stories.

“...And then, you're not gonna believe me this one, he strands up and I shit you not, shoves the exam paper down his mouth and eats it!” he finishes, which resolves in Jaime and Austin's another fit of laughing, Jaime's eyes glistering with tears of happiness and Austin holding his sides. Three of them, who didn't hear the beginning of it just stared with their mouths slightly open. Typical.

The conversation continued, with them talking about usual things like school, Rian's current female interest or anything really. Except Alex noticed after a while, that Vic was gazing into the distance.

“Wotcha staring at?” he muttered, gently shoving him under the table. Vic blinked confusedly and focused his watch back on Alex.

“Uh, nothing. I just zoned out. Kind of.” he explained unconvincingly, and tapped his fingers on the table. Alex turned around to see where was Vic previously looking. Tables there were mostly empty or filled with groups of students. However, there was one thing that caught his eye. A boy, around their age sat completely alone, surrounded by text books. His pale face was framed by shoulder length jet black hair. Alex flipped back and raised eyebrows at Vic who's head was turned downwards as if to avoid his sight, fumbling with his mug.

“What about that kid?” he asked.

“I noticed him before, you know? Have been for some time. He's always alone. Talks only to teachers or students on lecture when he has to. I think he's troubled Alex … and I want to know why.” he half whispered, avoiding catching Alan's attention. It's not that he doesn't trust his friends, but it was a kind of thought he'd only share with his best friend.

Alex's face soothed immediately after he finished his statement. He tilted his head and scratched his neck thoughtfully.

“Oh Vic... Why don't you talk to him though?”

“I-I don't want to scare him off. I just really hope he'd smile some times.” he sighed. “and I don't even know his name. Only thing I know is that he goes to most of my classes.”

“Wait what? You actually attend your classes?” Alex gasped in fake disbelief.

“I'm wounded Gaskarth. Your disbelief in my academic life is hurting me.” Vic's frown disappeared almost immediately.

 

Eventually, they stood up to leave. When Alex walked past the counter a familiar voice sounded from aside.

“Bye Alex. And his friends.” he immediately turned around to see Jack beaming at him. He rolled his eyes with a sigh. Seriously?

“Uhm... good bye?” he responded. He could basically feel all of his friends smirking from behind him. Alex was about to walk out on the street when the same voice yelled: “Name's Jack.”

“I know” Alex turned around to face him one more time before exiting and then with a smug smile followed Rian out.

…..

  


 


End file.
